Awakening: a Twilight Fanfic
by chocolatemilk808
Summary: suffering from one accident after another, Tara soon finds herself amongst the wolves. only problem is, she can't remember a thing! Will she let memories from the past keep her from enjoying what's ahead of her? R&R pleeze!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Yay my very first fanfiction! Rate and Review please! **

* * *

**Chapter one: The Accident**

"We are _not _lost."

Tara sighed and leaned against the window. "Yes we are, Caelon."

They had been driving for hours, trying to get to La Push.

"It's never taken this long before." Caelon was muttering to himself as he tried to read the map, stained with coffee. "I've been driving here since I got a license."

He fumbled around with it for a few more minutes, but then gave up, wadding it up and throwing it at Tara.

"Hey!" Tara caught it before it hit her. "I told you we should have carpooled to the beach, like _everyone else,_" Tara nearly screamed.

"There wasn't enough room, remember?"

"Can't you at least call someone for directions?"

Caelon glared at Tara, shouting, "Look, it's not my fault that the map is completely unreadable! Somebody just _had _to take the top off of their Starbucks cup!"

"I thought it was empty! Anyway, I _told _you the GPS was broken! If you'd only listen to me-"

"_Shut up already! _I'm underenough pressure as it is, and I don't need you-"

"Don't yell at me. . ." Tara whispered. Large tears started rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry I made us get lost."

Caelon put his arm around her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. We should have gone with everyone else." He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Cay, pay attention to the road." She dodged his lips and pointed at the empty stretch of forest ahead of them. "Hey, we're almost out of gas."

"Shoot. Look at the map and see where Forks is. I know it's up here somewhere."

Tara tried to make sense of the brown mess in her hands. "Um, we passed it 40 minutes ago. There's nothing from here to La Push."

"Great." He slammed a fist on the dashboard.

"Cay, I'm tired." Tara leaned on his shoulder, half asleep.

Caelon took this as his chance. He put a hand beneath her chin, and kissed her full on the lips, smooth and hard.

"_Caelon, look out!" _A huge tree had fallen in the middle of the road. Caelon tried to push the brakes, but he hit the gas instead. The car crashed into the tree at full speed. It flipped over. That's when everyone screamed.

The air was filled with the deafening sound of shattered glass and crunching metal. Finally everything became quiet, except for Tara's wailing.

"Tara, are you alright?"

"My chest hurts," she gasped. "Caelon, I'm scared!"

"It's okay, babe. We'll be OK. Do you have your cell on you?"

"It's dead!"

"I can't reach mine. Tara, listen. You need to find a way out and go get help."

"What about you?"

"I can't feel my legs, Tara. I'm stuck. You need to go now!"

Tara's window was cracked all over. She punched it, breaking most of the glass off. She was able to crawl out, but her hand was covered in blood and she cut herself multiple times crawling out.

"Tara, in case I'm . . . gone when you get back, remember that I love you."

Tara cried even harder as she ran into the woods, bloody knuckles and all.

* * *

Miles away from the accident, a pack of wolves were patrolling their territory. Suddenly, a lanky white and tawny wolf in the lower ranks paused to sniff the air. He took off almost immedietly.

_Where do you think you're going? _The alpha snarled. The tawny wolf thought, _I know what I'm doing, Sam. _Then Sam felt what was rushing through his packmate's mind: a sense of longing, almost like magnetism, but also pain. Whatever was pulling him towards it was in trouble. A feeling very new to his friend, but one he was very familiar with.

_Do what you have to do, Seth. Leah, go with him. Keep him out of trouble._

_As if that were possible, Sam. Hey, runt, wait up!_

* * *

Tara had been walking for an hour, but it felt like she'd been running all night. Her ribs burned with a searing pain, she had a cramp in her side, and she had no idea where she was going.

_I need a break. . . _she'd think to herself. She'd sit down for a second until- _no, I need to find help soon. _So she'd get back up and continue on. This mental struggle continued on and on.

Finally she broke herself down. She went to sit on a large rock not far from her, when she tripped on a branch and started tumbling down the hill. She had only been walking on the edge, and she didn't know that this was a very steep and rocky mount. She rolled faster and faster and faster until- _thonk- _she hit her head on a stone at the bottom. Her vision started to fade as she lay there. She couldn't move any part of her at all. She couldn't even call out for the help she had been searching for.

* * *

Seth ran like he'd never run before. In almost no time at all he was at Tara's side. He looked with horror and concern on her bloody, dirty face as he morphed back into human form.

"_Leah!" _he shouted. His heartbroken voice was burdened with pain, as if someone dear had died.

His sister came up, not having morphed back yet.

"This is her." Seth gently picked Tara's unconscious body up into his muscular arms. "Alert Sam and the pack to get Carlisle. I'll take her back home." Leah nodded in agreement and took off the way she came. Seth started running toward the Reservation, careful not to jostle the girl in his arms, now the most precious treasure he would ever find.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man of Fire

"How is she, Carlisle? Will she be OK?" Seth was impatiently pacing around Leah's room where Dr. Cullen was working on Tara.

"If you'd stop shaking the room while I work," the vampire implied, "I'll be able to keep stitching her up without a problem." Seth stopped walking and peered over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Come on, Seth; leave Dr. Cullen alone to work." Mrs. Clearwater stood in the doorway. "You'll be able to see to her once he's done."

Seth hesitantly looked at Tara, then at his mom, then back to Tara.

"Okay. You'll tell me when I can come back?" He looked to Carlisle for an answer, hopefully 'yes'.

"Calm down. Yes, I'll alert you when you can come back." The doctor went back to work as Seth went to sit in the hall.

The next half hour was the longest of Seth's life. For some reason, he couldn't stand to be away from this strange girl he'd found in the woods. Not that he minded; being around her filled his mind with bliss. He'd never seen anyone like her in all his 18 years.

He remembered how Sam described his imprinting on Emily. Seth still couldn't believe how he'd dumped his sister for his cousin. _I mean, once you get past the brattiness, Leah's pretty cool. But I guess Sam couldn't help it, could he? It's still kinda freaky, though._ Jake and Reneseme were the same way. _Even before Nessie was born,_ _Jake liked her. But boy was Bella pissed! I'm glad she's cooled off now. Nessie's like a little sister to me. Or would she be older? Hmmm. But this isn't the same, right? You can't just imprint on some _stranger_, can you?_

"Seth?" Carlisle came out. His train of thought broken, Seth rushed to his feet, tripping over then once or twice.

"She's got a broken arm and leg, and a few ribs snapped, but luckily they were all clean breaks so they'll heal normally," he told them. "From what I can tell by that head injury, she might have suffered from brain damage or memory loss. I'll stop by every now and again to check up on her. For now just keep her in bed, and I'll replace the bandages as needed." Mrs. Clearwater walked him out the door while Seth went back in. He gasped silently as he saw the girl, now clean and in fresh clothes: Her long, black hair, combed out and cascading down her shoulders, her pixie face, her flawless (except for the stitches) tawny skin, everything about her screamed "perfect". He couldn't help but kneel by her bed and take her hand, wrapping his large fingers around her small, delicate fingers.

He looked at the clock: Almost five in the morning. _How long have I been sitting here? _ He was worn out from the night's patrol and worrying about this girl wasn't helping. He let his eyes rest, and then eventually fell fast asleep, softly breathing, his tender hold on her hand never loosening.

Tara had the weirdest dream that night. She had been falling down a steep, rocky mountain and hit her head at the bottom. A huge man made of fire picked her up and talked to a giant dog. Then he ran away with her in his arms.

Tara felt something hot in her hand. No, it was surrounding her hand, like a flame eating it up. She wanted to cry out from the pain, but her throat was dry. She opened her eyes. The thing holding her hand wasn't a flame; it was a person. She tried to get up, when a pain surged all throughout her. _So it wasn't a dream. _

She slightly recognized the person holding her hand. Whoever carried her last night wasn't a man of fire; it was just a boy, about her age or younger. But he _was _unusually warm.

She took a minute to look around her. Nothing but the guy holding her hand was familiar.

_Where am I?_

She tried to pull her hand out from his grip, which was pretty hard. She was so weak and he was so . . . not. The sudden jostling of their hands made him wake up. He looked at her and smiled. "Your eyes are green."

_Are they? I can't remember. . . _She squinted against the dark to see him. "Yeah, well your eyes are brown," she rasped. She'd forgotten how thirsty she was.

The boy realized her discomfort and ran out of the room. Soon he came back with a tray of food for her. Some soup, a bunch of grapes, crackers, and-

_Water! _He held the cup (with a bendy straw) to her parched lips. The cold water felt so good going down. She drank so much at once she almost choked. The boy put the cup down.

"My name's Seth." His voice was smooth and husky, and very calming.

Tara realized something: _she couldn't remember her name._ She searched around the room for something, anything to trigger a memory.

Outside, the sun was just starting to peek between the branches of the trees. Sunrise. She remembered lots of them, being cherished somewhere in her memories. Maybe. . .

"Dawn," she blurted, "my name's Dawn."

Seth smiled again, a perfect, white, broad grin. "Well then, I hope you like it here, Dawn."

Seth finished feeding "Dawn" and went outside where everyone was waiting.

"Well," Sam questioned in his "I'm-an-alpha-answer-me" voice, "who is she?"

"Her name's Dawn."

"Last name?"

"She doesn't know."

"Where's she from?"

"She doesn't know. She doesn't remember _anything._"

"What did Carlisle say to do?" It was Leah who spoke out this time.

Seth shrugged. "Just keep her comfy in bed for a while, S'all."

Leah groaned. "Great. I'm stuck sleeping with you again!"

Sam stepped onto the porch step. "Okay, guys, we have to sniff out anything we can about this girl. Search missing persons under "Dawn", even bring Officer Swan into it if you have to. And most importantly, _do not let her see you morph."_


End file.
